Charmander
Charmander (チャーマンダー, Chāmandā) is a Fire-type Lizard Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Charmeleon starting at level 16 than evolves into Charizard at level 36. Along with Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pichu, and Eevee, Charmander is one of five starter Pokémon of Kanto that Professor Oak gives to new trainers. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that Charmander will become weakened or simply dies if its flame goes out. Its height is 2'00" and weight is 18.7 lbs. Charmander has been described as cute in appearance; however, one may have to regard it with caution, as its slashing claws are sharp and strong, and thus potentially dangerous. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Charmander can breathe fire, which allows them to use a wide range of Fire-type attacks. However, the strength of these are very closely connected to the strength and health of the Charmander, since it draws on the life force which fuels the flame on its tail to fuel the flames of its attacks. With time, it can learn powerful Fire-type techniques like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. It can even learn to breathe the blue flames of Dragon Rage. It can also use the flame on its tail to attack by swinging it about, or wield its small, yet sharp claws to use Slash. However, these attacks are usually weaker than those from the flames Charmander breathes. Behavior Charmander is easily the most mild-mannered of its evolution line. Its health and emotions can be easily read by paying attention to the flame on the tip of its tail. For example, if the flame grows suddenly, the Charmander is probably angered, and perhaps even using a Rage attack. It is scarce in the wild. Most are domestic Pokémon, raised to be distributed as starters by Professor Oak. As such, they are regarded as well-behaved Pokémon. It is often regarded as the most difficult Pokémon to start with because it has a disadvantage against the first two Gym Leaders in Kanto (Brock and Misty). There are some who choose it anyway under the impression that it is stronger than Bulbasaur or Squirtle. However, while a Charmander can certainly grow to be a very powerful Pokémon, its strength in battle is very closely connected to its condition and health. Therefore, like a real fire, it must be tended to regularly and not strained or neglected. Most Trainers should not have a problem with this, though impatient ones who expect it to be very strong right off the bat will have severe difficulty raising this Pokémon. A Trainer named Damian in Charmander - The Stray Pokémon abandoned his completely because of this. They are also stubbornly loyal. In that same episode, Charmander would not move from the rock, because Damian told it to wait. Ash had to carry it because it refused to move, even in the rain. Habitat Charmander is rarely found in the wild. Sometimes they can gather in extremely hot areas, such as active volcanoes. They can also thrive in craggy mountains or in rocky, heated crags and caves along the coast of the Sevii Islands. They along with their evolved forms, Charmeleon and Charizard, also inhabits the Charicific Valley or near mountain chains. However, they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is normally native to Kanto. Diet Their diet is the usual omnivorous diet of a Pokémon. The few places where Charmander can be seen in the wild, they usually hunt and gather in small packs, and will call others over if any sort of food is found. Major appearances Ash's Charmander In Charmander - The Stray Pokémon, Ash, Misty, and Brock came across a Charmander which had been abandoned by its Trainer, Damian, who only cared about strong Pokémon. At first, Charmander refused to leave the spot it was at, waiting for Damian to return. However, when a rainstorm picked up, Charmander grew ill and Ash took it to a Pokémon Center. Charmander realized that Damian was no good, and joined up with Ash. It has since evolved into Charmeleon, and then Charizard. Zippo Ritchie owned a Charmander named Zippo, which debuted in A Friend In Deed. It later evolved into Charmeleon. Other In Journey to the Starting Line, Gilbert was intended to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, but the trio of Kanto Starter Pokémon were scared off when Ash's Tauros stampeded through Professor Oak's house. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia and Gilbert split up in order to find the three missing Pokémon. The Charmander was the first one to be found. A Charmander stars in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! as the leader of Team Go-Getters. Minor appearances Charmander was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, although it was his last choice of a starter coming after Pichu, Eevee, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. Multiple Charmander also appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Charmander was seen in a Pokémon Center in Hypno's Naptime. A Charmander also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. In The Ultimate Test, a Charmander was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. Two Charmander appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. One was seen evolving on TV for a commercial about Cassidy's and Butch's breeding center, while the other one appeared in the said center. A Charmander under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A Charmander appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow as a fantasized Pokémon. A Charmander was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Charmander was seen with Professor Oak in A Six Pack Attack! along with a Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur. Another was seen in The Right Place and The Right Mime, along with another Pichu, Eevee, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. A Charmander appeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Pokédex entry Charmander, Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail from birth, and burns intensely when it's in good health. However, it is said and rumored that a Charmander weakens or dies if its flame ever goes out, although that rumor has not been seen or known so far. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Kanto Starter Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon